There and Back Again
by 7FairyAquatic
Summary: While Team Natsu was on a job destroying a dark guild, Lucy gets transported to the world of Pirates. Will she be able to return back to her guild? Or will she be a permanent addition to the Strawhat crew? *Warning! Some mild torture scenes included.*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

 **Lucy's POV**

As my alarm clock went off this morning, I slowly rose from my bed and yawned. I got out of my bed and walked over to the bathroom. I sat in the warm water thinking of what I could do today. _Maybe I should go to the guild today?_ After I got out of the bath, I began to get ready for the day.

I put on my dark blue skirt and wrapped it around my waist. I grabbed my usual blue and yellow top and put my hair up in a long side ponytail. _Well, I better get going._ As I thought that, I heard my window open and saw a familiar pinkette and blue cat, standing in front of my window.

"Yo!" He said to me, with his usual toothy grin on his face.

"Natsu…" I closed my eyes and pulled my hands into a fist. "How many times to I have to tell you to use the door like a normal person!" I screamed while kicking him and Happy into the wall.

"But using the door doesn't give me a challenge. You know I enjoy challenges." Natsu said while rubbing his face in the spot where I had kicked him.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked the pinkette. He got up and put his hand out.

"I came to ask you if you wanted to go on a job with the team tomorrow. Erza picked it out." Natsu explained.

"What kind of job is it? What's the reward?" I asked him. _My rent is coming up soon, and I don't have enough money. I hope this job can give me enough money to pay it. I don't want to face my landlady again._

"It's a job to stop a dark guild. An S-Class mission." Natsu smiled.

"AN S-CLASS! Are you sure that's alright?" I wondered. _I don't want to be punished by Master again after last time._

"Erza asked Master, and he said that it's ok if we all go together. We're strong enough to handle a single dark guild." I sighed and gave a slight smile.

"I guess that's fine. So what time are we meeting up?" I asked the pinkette.

"Meet up at the Magnolia train station at 10:00 tomorrow morning."

"Alright! I'll see you tomorrow!" Natsu jumped out of my window and ran off down the streets. "At least I know what I'm doing tomorrow. I should probably start packing."

~ The next day at the train station ~

I look up at the clock on the tower and sigh. _I wonder where everyone is? It's already 10:30._ I suddenly hear some familiar voices calling my name. I turn around a notice Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza running towards me. _I see that Erza has packed a lot again._ I notice that Erza, once again, has a mountain of stuff that she's bringing with her.

"You guys are finally here. What took you so long?" I asked the group, putting my hands on my side and glaring at them. "Your the one who told me to meet here at 10:00."

"Sorry, sorry. I woke up late this morning. Hehe…" Natsu explained. I sighed and turned towards the train.

"Well, let's get going." I said as I began to walk towards the train's door.

"Why did we have to choose the train?" Natsu complained, as usual. Well I guess I shouldn't blame him. His motion sickness is horrible. I kinda feel bad for him.

"Stop complaining and get on the damn train, Flame Brain!" Gray commented.

"What did ya say Ice Princess!" Natsu started getting angry. I could see that he was ready to fight.

"You heard me!" They began to clash heads and prepared to fight. I saw Erza walking towards them and I knew it wouldn't end well for them. Just as I expected, Erza punched the two in the heads and yelled at them to get on the train. The two obediently listened to her and we all walked onto the train and took our seats.

As soon as the train left the station, Natsu got sick. Erza had to punch him unconscious to get a silent ride.

"Hey, Lucy." Erza asked me. I looked up at her and wondered what she needed.

"Yes, Erza?" I responded kinda nervous about her question.

"Why did you come with us on an S-Class mission? Usually you wouldn't dare come with us, unless the reward includes a Celestial Key."

"I guess I just wanted to get out of my house. I've been busy writing my story, and got writer's block. I was thinking that maybe this mission could give me some ideas. And also my rent's almost due and I need the money." I explained.

"I see. We should be there in about 2 hours." I nodded and decided to take a nap until we arrived. As I drifted off to sleep, I began to get this dark feeling in my stomach. I didn't know what it was at first. But I know it had something to do with the mission we were on.

Something bad was going to happen on this mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lucy's Disappearance

Lucy's POV

I woke up when I heard the train whistle go off, signaling that we had arrived at our destination. We grabbed our stuff and walked off the train. Natsu had woken up by the time we got there and was ecstatic to know that the 'devil train' as he called it, had come to a stop.

As soon as we got off the train, we headed towards the dark guild and prepared for the fight of our lives. I still had the bad feeling inside me. I just hope, that for once, my gut is wrong.

Natsu burst inside the front doors and began attacking some of the minions. We had left Erza up to dealing with the boss of the guild, as Natsu, Gray and I, took care of the lackeys. I called out Taurus and used my Taurus transformation. I used my celestial whip as well and took out a lot of the lackey's. I suddenly sensed something dark watching me. I turned around and found no one there.

"Wow, you can actually sense my presence. Good job." A mysterious voice told me. I whipped around and saw a man in a black hood floating above me. I got into my fighting stance and prepared to fight. As I charged at the man, I noticed that he was holding a staff. His staff began to glow.

"Lucy! Look out!" my teammates called out to me. A large beam of magic power shot out from the staff. I was able to dodge the beam, or at least I thought I did.

"Lucy! Below you! Below you!" Natsu yelled out to me. I looked below and saw a black hole, quickly forming below me. I didn't have enough time to escape and fell through the hole. I suddenly fell unconscious as I was eternally falling in the abyss.

Natsu's POV

"Lucy! Look out!" I yelled towards the blonde. I ran as fast as I could towards her, luckily she dodged it in time. Although, I couldn't stay calm for long, as the man's staff began to glow again. He shot another black beam at the ground, underneath Lucy. I noticed a black hole forming underneath her.

"Lucy! Below you! Below you!" I yelled at her, hoping that she would get out of the way in time. I tried to get to her, but there were too many lackey's preventing me from reaching her. I saw her fall into the hole. I reached the gaping hole in the ground, but it was too late. She was gone. The hole disappeared. Lucy was gone. She vanished.

"No…" I fell onto my knees and punched the ground. How could I have let this happen. I should've protected her. Anger started boiling within me. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"That's one Fairy down. Now for the rest of th-" I grabbed the man and pinned him to the wall, throwing away his staff.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" I yelled at the man. "WHERE IS SHE!"

"He. You won't be able to find her again. I've transported her to another world." The man evilly grinned.

"Tch." I punched the man in the face, causing him to go unconscious.

"Let's go tell Master what happened." Erza said. "Maybe he knows how to find Lucy."

"Fine." I shrugged. I walked outside with my head hanging down. I prayed that Lucy was ok.

~ With Lucy ~

"Hey, she's starting to wake up!"

"Where did she come from?"

"How did she get on our ship?"

"Who exactly is she?"

Questions from voices I didn't recognize filled my head. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself surrounded by strangers. I sat up quickly, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in my chest. A small reindeer came over and put his hooves on my shoulder and laid me back down.

"You shouldn't be getting up right now. You were just unconscious in the water. You should be resting for now."

I looked around and saw many strange looking people, staring at me. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, and I fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. This is my very first time posting one of my stories online for the public to see. Please leave a review or comment if you would like. I would love to see what you guys think of my first story.**

 **Now, on with story.**

 **Chapter 3: "I'm the Pirate King!"**

 **Lucy's POV**

I woke up again, getting up slowly and realized, I was inside a room. I looked around and noticed a lot of medical tools and herbs around the room. After that, I knew that I was in some sort of infirmary.

"Ah, your awake." I looked over to see where the voice came from. A tall woman stood at the foot of my bed. She had long orange hair that went down to her legs. She was wearing a blue bikini top with white spots and stripes. She had dark blue jeans with high-heels on. I also noticed a strange looking compass on her wrist. She walked towards me and leaned over. "How are you feeling?"

"Uh…Where am I?" I asked the lady. She put her hands on her waist and smirked.

"Your in the infirmary on the Sunny." The woman stated. This got me confused.

"What's Sunny?" I asked her.

"Sunny is the name of our ship. The Thousand Sunny." She explained.

"Umm…what was your name?"

"My name is Nami, I'm this ship's navigator." I looked around her to see if she had some sort of guild mark on her. I noticed a strange looking symbol on her left arm. A blue tattoo in the shape of what looked like a mix of a tangerine and a pinwheel. "What's yours?

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." I responded.

"Hey, is she awake?" a small child-like voice pitched in. I look around a notice the same small reindeer from before. He jumped up onto my bed and touched my forehead. "You don't seem to be running a fever. Does anything hurt?" he asked me. I shake my head no.

"Uh…and who are you?" He looked back at me and spoke.

"My name is Chopper. I'm the ship's doctor." I smiled at the thought that this creature took care of me. But I also wondered how he could talk. The only creatures that could talk like this in Fiore are Exceeds and demons.

"So your the one who took care of me. Thanks so much. You did a great job!" I smiled as I pat his head. He jumped away from and did what looked like a little dance as he was blushing. I knew he was happy from what I said.

"Don't call me that, *baka~"

"So, do you want to meet the rest of the crew? They're all dying to meet you." Nami said. I nod my head yes and grab her hand for support. It seems like I'm not up to full strength yet, but enough to walk. We walked towards the door and out onto the main deck. "Hey guys! She's awake!"

As soon as Nami spoke, everyone on the deck rushed towards me. I was a bit surprised at how energetic they were. It reminded me of the guild. I miss them. I hope they're alright.

"This is Lucy Heartfilia."

A tall blonde man in a black suit walked up to me and grabbed my hand. He got down on one knee and kissed it. "Hello, my name is Sanji, dear Lucy." I pulled my hand back and blushed hard. I was so embarrassed.

"And what's your job on the ship?" I asked. He smirked and got back up.

"Why, I'm the cook. Anything you want to eat or drink anytime of the day, I shall serve it to you, my princess." I giggled nervously while another person came up to me. He had a long nose and a black afro. And for some weird reason, he had a slingshot.

"My name is Usopp. I aim to be the best sniper in the world."

"You mean the best liar in the world." A man with green hair said. He didn't look very happy. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but had a green bandana around his waist. He wore a red sash around that, with black boots on his feet. On his side I noticed not one, but three swords attached to his hip. On his chest, a large diagonal wound that had been stitched up. _So he's been in combat before. And apparently, it was a very difficult one._

"Name's Zoro, ship's first mate." Before Zoro could finish I cut him off.

"You aim to be the world's best swordsman correct?" I commented.

"Yeah…how'd ya know that?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"I could tell by all the swords you have around your waist." I smiled. Another woman walked up to me. She had long black hair that went down to the center of her back. She wore a bikini top with a small purple sweater on top. She also wore a long purple skirt that reached the floor, tied with an orange sash.

"My name is Robin. Nice to meet you. I guess you could say that I'm this ship's knowledge expert." She gave a slight smile at me. All of a sudden, I heard loud footsteps coming towards me. A shadow loomed over me as I looked up and saw a huge machine. I soon realized that it wasn't just a machine. IT WAS A PERSON!

"Yo! My name is Franky! And I'm this ship's SUPER shipwright." I stepped back in shock as he towered above me.

"Y-You're a-a-a CYBORG!" I said in surprise.

"That's right. A SUPER one at that. Why are so shocked?" the man asked leaning towards me.

"It's just that, nothing like this exists where I come from. No one has ever been able to make something like this. Sorry if I offended you." I told him.

"No problem." the machine responded. Suddenly, I heard some music being played on the violin in the background. I looked behind the cyborg and find a skeleton with an afro playing music.

"H-Hold on a second. I-I-Is that a-a-a skeleton playing a violin!" I stuttered in fright.

"Yohohohoho! That is correct! My name is Brook and I'm this ship's musician!" the skeleton said.

"Hi, uh…Brook." I giggle nervously, wondering how on earth a skeleton can be walking and talking. He started walking towards me, and I stepped back.

"Now will you do me a favor, young lady?" Brook had asked me. I had no idea what he could ask of me, considering we just met. "Will you show me your pa- AH!" I jumped at the sudden punch that the skeleton received from Nami. He was punched all the way to the other side of the ship.

Nami turned towards me. "I apologize for him. He can say things that aren't really appropriate. Even if he is dead, he should still obey the laws of the living."

I was shocked when she 'dead'. _So I wasn't seeing things. He really is dead. But how is he moving on his own! I've never heard of this type of magic before!_ I turn towards a young man that looked to be around 18 years old.

The boy had short spiky black hair with a very recognizable straw hat on top. He had a yellow shirt with green shorts on. The shorts had white fluff surrounding the bottom. I suddenly noticed a huge scar in the shape of an x on his chest.

"And who might you be?" I asked the boy. He turned towards me with a very wide grin.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. The captain of this ship and the future King of Pirates!" I was shocked that someone so young could be the captain of a ship. But then I remembered his last words. 'King of pirates'? What does that mean? Did I fall on a pirate ship!

I look up and notice a pirate flag with a straw hat on top. "Excuse me, are you guys pirates?" They all look at me and nod. "EH! I thought pirates were just a legend to scare kids!" By the look on their faces, they were as shocked as I was.

"Where have you been living! Pirates rule the world!" Nami spoke up. I get very nervous, wondering if I got transported to a different dimension or something. Hoping to get an answer I would like, I told them where I lived.

"I'm from a country called Fiore, in the town of Magnolia. I belong to the guild Fairy Tail! Filled with the strongest mages in the country!"

"There's no country in this entire world called Fiore. I don't know any islands called Magnolia either." Nami said. Everyone started having questions about what I said.

"What's a guild?"

"What's Fairy Tail?"

"What's a mage?"

"This can't be possible…" I muttered as I fell to my knees.

"What is it, Lucy?" They started coming closer to me, wondering what was wrong with me.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but…I've been transported to a different world."

*Baka - Idiot


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Magic?! Connection?!**

 **Natsu's POV**

After we got back to the guild, everyone questioned us, wondering where Lucy was. I ran past them, ignoring all of the pestering, and went straight into Gramps office. I crashed through the door and slammed my hands his desk, making him turn around with a jolt.

"What do you want Natsu, have another fight with Gray?" he asked me with a slight smirk.

"Gramps this is serious!" I glared at him with a serious look in my eyes. By the look on his face, I knew he finally took me seriously.

"What happened." he said while he looked at me.

"Lucy's gone!" I yelled.

"What!" he said, his eyes widened in confusion and anger.

"While we were on the job, some strange masked man created some sort of portal below Lucy and she fell inside. The portal closed. I can't smell her anywhere! Her scent just vanished, as if she's not in this world anymore!" I explained with a frantic voice to Gramps.

"Not in this world, huh." I saw Gramps thinking, then suddenly his eyes widened in fright. I knew from that face, he figured something out. "We need to call Mavis. She is the only one who can solve this mystery."

"There is no need to call me, for I am already here." I turned around and saw the First Master standing behind me.

"Do you know how to find Lucy?" I asked her.

"I do. But it might take a while to transport her back to this world. What I can do now, is contact her through a hologram." First Master explained.

"That will be fine. I just need to know that she is alright!" I pleaded her.

"Alright." She nodded her head and began to chant a spell. A large bright circle of light began to appear in front of the First, and within the circle appeared, Lucy.

"LUCY!"

~ With Lucy a few hours before ~

 **Lucy's POV**

"EEEHHH!" Everyone was obviously taken aback about me being from a different world. I guess that doesn't really happen around here. Everyone suddenly started questioning me all at the same time.

"What kind of food do they have there?"

"Are the ladies just as lovely as you?"

"Are there any good swordsmen I can battle against?"

"How's the medicine?"

What kind of machines do they have?"

"What's the history of your world?"

"Is everything there cheap?!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up with a jerk making everyone quiet down. "I don't have all the answers to all of your questions. But, I can give you the information that's important right now." Everyone sat down in front of me, preparing themselves for what I was about to say.

"As I said before, I come from a country called Ishgar. It's one of the largest countries in the world. Within this country, spread out everywhere, are places called guilds. These guilds hold special places in people's hearts. They are meant for people with magical powers, or mages." I began to explain.

"Wait…hold on…your telling me, that there is such a thing as magic?!" Nami asked.

"Yes, almost the entire population of Ishgar has some sort of magic in them. Including myself." As I said this, I placed my hand over my guild mark and smiled.

"What's that symbol on your right hand, Lucy?" Sanji asked.

"Hmph. This is called a guild mark. This mark is especially dear to me. It belongs to the strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail. Everyone in that guild treats each other like family. They would go to any length to protect each other from harm. I'm lucky enough to be apart of this amazing guild."

"So, how did you end up here?" Robin curiously asked.

I looked down, remembering my last fight. "Guilds in the country take jobs or missions from the public. And when they succeed or complete the job request, they would receive a reward. How much they would receive as a reward, depended on how hard the job was. Some jobs are too extreme for some mages, so they created what we call, S-Class missions. Only the strongest wizards can go on these types of jobs."

"So, how high are you ranked?" Usopp wondered.

"Team Natsu and I are considered strong enough together as a team to go on S-Class missions. Team Natsu consists of a Fire Dragon Slayer named Natsu, an exceed called Happy, an Ice-Make Mage named Gray, a Requip Mage named Erza, and myself, a Celestial Spirit Mage. The day it happened, we were taking down a Dark Guild, guilds who stray or break the laws of magic. I was in the middle of battle, when I was suddenly being sucked inside this black hole. The next thing I knew, I was on your ship."

"So when you say, Celestial Spirit Mage, what do you do?" Luffy pondered. I could tell that all this information was too much for him, so I decided to explain it on a different approach.

"I can show you if you'd like?" I smiled.

"Yes!" They all screamed in unison. I giggled at how much they were like my guildmates. But it also made me miss them more.

As I was pulling out a key, another ship went right beside us and men in white and blue sailor suits came aboard our ship. I had no idea what to think, when all of a sudden, I heard Luffy yell to his crew mates.

"Everybody! Let's show these Marines whose boss!" The rest of the crew all yelled in unison. It seemed like the Marines were the bad ones.

"Lucy! Look out!" I heard Brook say. I quickly turned behind me and saw a group of about 8 Marines starting to surround me. I grabbed ahold of one of my keys and yelled the words.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN LION! LEO!" A bright golden light appeared from the key and in front of me as well. Leo appeared from within the light, which in turn, spooked the Marines for they have not witnessed magic before. "And also…LEO TRANSFORMATION!"

My usual clothes transformed into a long black dress with golden rims. My shoes were also transformed into black heels. My hair was put into a nice bun on top of my head, with a black choker around my neck. The Leo sign appeared on the right side of my chest. "Let's go, Loke!"

"Yes, Princess! Regulus Impact!" A bright stream of golden light appeared from Leo's hands and shot out at the Marines, blasting them away.

"Nice, Loke!" I gave him a thumbs and winked. "Ok, my turn." I ran up towards a small group of them and prepared my attack. "Regulus Lucy Kick!" A ball of light appeared at my feet as I kicked the Marines using Leo's power as my own. _I wonder how the others are doing…_

I quickly noticed that Luffy was surrounded by Marines with guns and swords. He didn't look all that strong so I rushed to his side.

"STRAW HAT!" a marine charged at him with a sword. I started to run faster and grabbed my whip, when suddenly…

"LUFFY!" I screamed as I tried my best to get to his side.

"GOMU-GOMU NO…PISTOL!" I stood shocked at the sight. His arms stretched! What kind of magic does this man have! But, I can't sense any magical power in this world. So, how is he stretching his body like that!

I looked around at the different members of the crew and was amazed at what I saw.

Chopper had grown in size and was a martial arts expert.

Franky had guns stored in his arms and blew the Marines off the ship.

Nami had this long blue stick that created thunderstorms.

Sanji seemed to have amazing kicking power.

Zoro used all three swords at the same time and destroyed the Marines.

Usopp was sniping everyone from a distance using special kind of balls.

Robin lifted her arms to her chest and spoke some strange words that sounded like a magic spell. Then arms grew from the ship and threw the Marines of the ship.

Another ship banged into us on the other side and another battalion came aboard. It seemed like they were getting overwhelmed. I had to do something. Wait! I'm on the ocean! I can use her power!

I grabbed one of my keys and chanted the spell. "AQUARIUS TRANSFORMATION!" My Leo transformation disappeared and I was clothed in a light blue and yellow bikini with a short skirt. My hair was put into two small ponytails on the side.

I ran to the other side of the ship and used my whip. It caught on one of the beams hovering over the ocean. The crew took notice of what I was doing.

"Lucy! What are you doing?" Luffy asked me while fighting the Marines.

"Everyone, grab onto something quick and hold on!" I yelled to the group with a serious look in my eyes. I saw the crew scramble from their spots, finding something to hold onto. I grinned and began to climb down my whip.

I was just above the water when I yelled. "AQUA METRIA!" Huge columns of water rose up from the ocean and destroyed the two Marine ships. The water also ran on deck and washed away the rest of the Marines.

I climbed back up onto the main deck and saw the crew soaked.

"How much power do you have stored in that body of yours." Zoro said while he was draining the water from his clothes.

"Hehehe…Sorry. That one transformation usually causes more destruction than the rest of them." I giggled. I transformed back into my normal clothes.

"So this is Celestial Spirit Magic?" Robin wondered.

"Yes. My magic allows me to summon spirits of the Zodiac using these gold keys. The silver keys are not usually meant for fighting, but for defense or entertainment." I explained with happiness.

A few hours past and we all got into dry clothes. Everyone was relaxing on the deck when I sensed magical energy somewhere on the deck. I jumped up from my seat and staring looking frantically for the source.

Everyone noticed that I was frantic and came over to ask what was wrong.

"What are you doing, Lucy?" Chopper asked me with curiosity.

"I sense magic in this area. But that should be impossible unless-" I began.

"Someone from your world is trying to make contact with you." Nami commented.

"Yeah. But I don't know where it will appear."

"LUCY!" I heard a familiar voice call. My eyes widened as I slowly turned around.

 _Natsu…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Way Back?**

 **Lucy's POV**

I slowly turned around and saw the pinkette next to the First Master. I felt a sudden relief rush over me. "Natsu…"

"Lucy! Are you alright?!" he yelled.

"Natsu! It's really you!" I started feeling tears stream down my face. I was so happy to see that he was alright.

"Lucy, where are you." First Master spoke. I kind of figure that if anybody was able to get me out of this mess, it's First Master.

"She's on our ship, the Sunny." Franky spoke up.

"Who's that?! Who are all these people" Natsu wondered. I can tell he was worried that about me, being with a group of strangers. _That's just like him._ I smiled at the thought.

"They're called the Straw Hat Pirates. They've helped me ever since I dropped in on this world. Don't worry about them." I explained.

"Pirates?! I thought they were a myth?!" he yelled in confusion.

"So did I, until yesterday." I started wondering if maybe First Master could help me get back home. "First Master…"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Is there a way for me to get back to the guild? Or will I be stuck in this world forever." This question caused everyone to pause. Suddenly, First spoke up.

"There is a way." she told us with a look of confidence in her eyes.

"Really! Please, tell me. I want to come back home."

"You will have to find the Key of Dimensions."

"Key of Dimensions?" I never heard of this key. I waited patiently for First to explain what it meant.

"The Key of Dimensions is a special and unique Celestial Key. It has the power to cross dimensions. If you are able to obtain this key, you will be able to unlock the path back to our world. And you will be able to come back to this one whenever you wanted to."

"Really! I had no idea that a key like that ever existed. Do you know where I can find this key?" I asked her.

"Unfortunately know. My powers don't work in that dimension. You'll have to find it on your own. I'm sorry. I wish I could be more helpful."

I nod my head side to side. "First. You've done plenty to help me. Thank you."

"Hey, you said it was a key right? Is it golden?" Nami wondered.

"Yes, it's a golden key with a spiral design on the end." Mavis explained.

"I think I may have an idea where it is. But, it's not gonna be easy to get." Nami said, with a worried expression on his face.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"The Marines have it in their headquarters. We'd have to somehow sneak inside their main base, find the location of the key, retrieve the key, and escape without getting caught!"

I noticed a small grin on Luffy's face. I was a bit worried about what he was thinking.

"We can just ask my brother for help! Nishishishi."

"Your brother? But isn't he a part of Whitebeard's crew? And anyways, how are we gonna find him? And how do you know if he'll even want to help?!" Usopp worried.

"I have the white paper that he gave me at Alabasta that tells me his location, so we can just follow that. Plus, Ace owes me a favor for something I did for him long ago." Luffy said.

I looked back the magic circle and the transmission started glitching, signaling that it was time to say goodbye.

"It looks like you have found your path. Get going Lucy, and we hope to see you soon." Mavis said as she walked out of frame. I stared at Natsu who was staring back at me. I knew he was worried about what I was getting myself into.

"Don't worry Natsu. I'll definitely find that key. I promise you, I'll return." I gave small grin as the transmission disappeared, along with the magic circle.

"Now that that's over… " I turned towards the group and put my hands on my waist. "What kind of powers do you have?! I noticed that you guys had powers similar to magic, but I sense no magic in you, just a strange vibe from most of you. Would you mind explaining, since I explained my powers to you?"

The crew looked at each other and Nami sighed. "It's a bit of a long story."

"We have time." I said.

"Alright. We'll explain." Robin walked up to Lucy and began to explain.

"A couple hundred years ago, fruits appeared in the sea. Each fruit had a different shape, color, and pattern. If one ate a certain fruit, they would gain the powers of that fruits, but lose the ability to swim. Due to their unusual occurrences, people called them 'Devil Fruits' Luffy, Chopper, Brook, and I have all eaten a devil fruit." Robin explained.

"I ate the Gomu-Gomu no mi. It's turned me into a rubber man." Luffy said while stretching out his body to show what he meant.

"I have the Hana-Hana no mi. It allows me to replicate and sprout pieces of my body from the surface of any object or living thing." Robin showed.

"My devil fruit is the Hito-Hito no Mi. It allowed me to transform into a human-hybrid."

"I ate the Yomi-Yomi no mi. Yohohohoho! It enhances my soul to the point where I resurrect after my first death, allowing myself to live a second time."

"That explains the talking skeleton." I said. "Well, thanks for the explanation. This has helped me a lot. Now Nami," Nami turned towards me. "You said that the key was held by the Marines right?"

"Yes."

"And Luffy, you said that your brother would be willing to help us retrieve the key?"

"Nishishishi! Yup!"

"Then where is your brother right now. Let's head that way right now."

"Yeah! Let's go! Luffy jumped with excitement. I noticed that he pulled out a small white piece of paper. He smiled. "Set a course to the North!"

"Yes, Captain!" Everyone said in unison. We began to sail, towards the beginning of a long journey. _Just you wait Natsu. I'll be home before you know it!_

Little did Lucy know, something irreversible was going to take place at the battle of a lifetime.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Smoker Strikes the Crew**

 **Natsu's POV**

" _Don't worry Natsu. I'll definitely find that key. I promise you, I'll return."_ The last words I heard her say before she disappeared along with the magic circle. I returned back to the guild's main hall and sat down with the team. They all looked at me with worry.

"Did you find out anything?" Erza asked me. I could easily tell that she was worried for Lucy. I mean who wouldn't be. She was a significant part of the team.

"Don't worry about her. I saw her with people that she said helped when she came to their world."

"Their world?!" Gray said, astonished at the word 'world'. "Your saying she was transported to a different world!"

"Yeah. But, she has found a way back home. She just needs to find a certain key that's hidden in that world. Hopefully she'll be back soon." I said with a look of depression on my face.

"Don't worry, Lucy is strong. She can take care of herself." Erza said, as if reading my mind.

"Yeah, I hope…" I muttered as I walked out of the guild.

 **Erza's POV**

I watch as Natsu walks out of the guild with a look of guilt on his face. I know he blames himself for what happened to her. But he shouldn't. It wasn't his fault. We are all to blame for her disappearance. He shouldn't be the one to take all the responsibility of making sure she gets back home. Have hope that she'll return to us.

~ With Lucy ~

 **Lucy's POV**

It started out as a normal day on the Straw hat's ship. Everyone was doing their own thing out on the main deck. Luffy was fishing with Usopp and Chopper out on the edge. Zoro was sleeping. Brook was sitting down playing his violin. Meanwhile, Robin, Nami, and I were relaxing on beach chairs in our swimsuits, getting a tan. I noticed that Sanji was making something in the kitchen, which I suspect was for us.

"Would you ladies, care for a fresh tropical smoothie?" Sanji came over to us holding a tray of drinks, as we relaxed on the main deck.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun!" Nami took one of the drinks off the tray, followed by Robin and I. Sanji just stared at us with hearts in his eyes, which creeped me out a bit. Reminded me too much of what Loke's like.

As the hours passed by, I noticed, in the corner of my eye, another ship heading towards us. I slowly got up and walked to the edge of the ship. I squinted my eyes to try and get more information on who was following us. It had white flags with two different symbols on the top and bottom sails. The bottom had a blue symbol, while the top sails had the word MARINE written across.

 _Wait…Marine! Is it the same guys who attacked us before? Or is it a different group._ I didn't have time to think for another second as a large black ball came hurtling towards the ship. I knew immediately that they were not friendly.

"SAGITTARIUS FORM!" My clothes changed into an archer's uniform with a green and gold bow and arrow. I pointed my arrow towards the cannon ball that was swiftly coming this way. "STAR SHOT!" I released my single arrow and made a direct hit with the ball. It exploded on impact.

The explosion caused the crew to turn towards the direction of the sonic boom. Luffy walked up to me. "What was that, Lucy?"

"It was a cannon ball. The Marine ship behind the ship attacked us." I explained.

"Marines, huh." Sanji groaned.

"About time I got someone to spar with." Zoro stood up and held his three swords out in front of him, prepared to fight."

"And it doesn't seem like it will be a normal Marine fight. Look." Robin pointed back towards the ship which now had smoke coming out from the main deck. I got confused, but when I looked at the crew's faces, I knew this meant that this battle was different than previous ones.

"It's Smoker." Nami spoke with anger on her face.

"Smoker?" I questioned.

"He's one of the Marine generals. Probably one of the meanest ones to." Usopp noted.

"What do you mean by that?" One of my eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Smoker holds one of the Devil Fruits. The Moku-Moku no Mi." Brook mentioned.

"The Moku-Moku no Mi allows him to change his body into smoke and manipulate in any way, shape or form that he prefers." Chopper explains.

"I see, so physical attacks won't work on him." _So I wouldn't be able to use many attacks on him._

"Don't worry about him. I'll be enough to take him down." Luffy said with a large grin.

"Have you forgotten that you were almost captured by him? You were only saved because your father was there to save you." Nami noted.

"So what! I've grown stronger since our last fight." Luffy glared at her.

"Guys. Whatever we're gonna do, we better do it fast. They're ship is right next to us!" Usopp ran around the deck screaming.

I turned sharply towards the wave of Marines coming onto our ship. _Damn, how'd they get here so fast without us noticing!_ I grabbed my keys and prepared to fight.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" A golden light glowed from the key and the celestial spirit appeared.

"Lucy, your body is so MOOOOVING!" I slapped my palm onto my forehead, forgetting that Taurus was also one of the pervert spirits.

"How dare you talk to Lucy-chan that way!" Sanji yelled in anger, while he was kicking the Marines.

"Taurus, we have to beat the Marines in front of us. You ready?"

"I'm always ready, Lucy!" Taurus grinned and began swinging down his ax like his life depended on it.

"TAURUS FORM!" My clothes once again changed from my Sagittarius to Taurus form. It was a white and black spotted bikini with brown ruffles on the bottom. It came with black shorts with a single black legging running down my left leg. A brown bag hung from my waist with a golden button with the taurus symbol on it. I also wore brown boots. Taurus also came equipped with a whip. My hair was put into two side buns.

"Here I go! EARTH WAVE!" My whip crashed down onto the deck of the ship, creating a large crack in between the Marines. Every one of them fell into the crack.

"Oi! Don't damage the ship!" Frank yelled.

"Ah…Sorry! It'll fix itself in a while." I responded. More Marines poured down from the boat and surrounded me once more. "Guess I'll have to change form."

"TAURUS, GATE CLOSE! OPEN GATE OF THE CRAB! CANCER!" Golden light glistens and Cancer appears in front of me.

"Nice to see you again, Ebi."

"You too, Cancer. CANCER FORM!" Black and white cloth was placed on top of a red shirt. My legs were adorned with white leggings and my hair was put up into twin ponytails. I held two long swords in my grasp. "Cancer, I think some people need their hair cut, don't you think?" I grinned at Cancer who smiled back.

"Ebi." Cancer and I made swift movements making embarrassing haircuts on all of the soldiers. They all started whining while they were running back to the ship.

"My hair!"

"What have you done!"

"My wife will never love me now!"

"Nice job!" Cancer made a peace sign before he disappeared. Even though I defeated probably over 100 by now, the brigade of Marines kept coming. "I think it's time I deal with them all at once."

"OPEN GATE OF THE SCORPION! SCORPIO!" Scorpio appeared in front of me doing his normal pose.

"We are!"

"SCORPIO FORM!" My outfit was adorned with black and gold streaks throughout. Metal plates covered my shoulders and knees. A metal scorpion tail appeared on my back. My hair was put into a single long ponytail with a headband, adorning the scorpio symbol in the middle.

"Ready Scorpio?"

"Let's go, Lucy!"

"SAND BUSTER!" A whirlwind of sand raged towards the marines and they were all blown away off the ship.

"Thanks Scorpio!"

"No problem, Lucy. Just so you know, you called me out during a date with Aquarius." my entire body tensed and I started fearing for my life.

"R-Really. Tell her I said hi." I closed his gate and sighed. Suddenly I felt something grab my leg. I look down and notice my ankle surrounded by smoke. I follow the trail back to the one person I was told to avoid, Smoker. I went straight for another key, when dizziness took hold of me. I fell to my knees and held my head, trying to figure out the situation.

"This can't be happening…not now! How can I be out of magic now!" I was suddenly pulled by the smoke surrounding my legs. Smoke gathered around my body and held me in place. I struggled to get out, but his grip around me just kept on getting tighter and tighter.

I couldn't escape…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Fire-Fist Ace**

 **Smoker's POV**

I saw the Straw hat's ship in the distance and decided to arrest them now. It would be a good chance to, as they look to be relaxing on their deck. _Why would they do that anyway? Aren't they aware that they are one of the most wanted pirates in the world?_

"SET A COURSE TOWARDS THE STRAW HAT'S SHIP IMMEDIATELY!"

"YES SIR!"

As we got closer to them, I ordered the soldiers to fire a cannonball in their direction. The soldiers all scrambled to get to their spots. One of the soldiers put one of the cannonballs inside the cannon and fired.

I follow the cannonballs trail and see what looks like a young blonde girl stand at the edge of the ship wearing a strange garment. _Who is she? I've never seen her with the crew before? Did she just join recently?_

The girl shot out an arrow towards the cannonball. The arrow was surrounded by a strange golden light. _What kind of power does she contain? Did she eat a devil fruit, and if so, which one did she eat?_

The arrows struck the cannonball head on, making it explode on impact. I was astonished that a single arrow, was able to make a cannonball explode. I turned my attention back towards the girl and saw that her outfit had changed. _Did she just change her clothes? Is her power that different clothes give her different powers? I need to know more about this young girl._

We came up right next to their ship and the soldiers poured down onto their ship, fighting anyone who they run into first. I stayed on the ship, deciding to observe the young girl's powers.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" The blonde yelled strange words. Suddenly, a golden light enveloped the area around her and a large cow with an ax appeared in front of her. _She can summon creatures to her side! She definitely seems dangerous._

"TAURUS FORM!" I now notice that she too, was also enveloped inside a strange light. When the light disappeared, her clothes changed into different garments again.

As the fight went on, she called out more and more creatures, while also changing her clothes. Each of the creatures had a different power, and some of them had a more human look than the others. She got to her third transformation and finished more than 200 marines. I was a bit surprised at her strength and power that she contained.

Suddenly, I noticed that she fell to her knees and held her head in her palms, like she was in pain. _Now was my chance._ I jumped onto the boat and extended my smoke arm towards her ankle. The smoke surrounded her ankle as I pulled her towards me.

She struggled but not for very long. She seemed weak. I surrounded her entire body with my smoke.

"Let me go!" She screamed. I tightened the smoke around her and she grudged in pain.

"Who are you! What powers do you hold!" I yelled at her. She looked back down at me with a glare in her eyes. _Defensive isn't she._

 **Lucy's POV**

"Let me go!" I screamed. The smoke tightened around me as I struggled. My wounds worsened. I winced in pain. I was too weak to do anything.

"Who are you! What powers do you hold!" The man called Smoker yelled at me. I look back down at the man who held me, with fire in my eyes.

"Ho…Quite a defensive little girl aren't ya?" He smirked at me.

"LUCY!" Luffy yelled at me. I turn my head towards him. He fought the marines around him and tried his best to get towards me.

"Luffy!" _I haven't regained my powers yet. I'm too weak to do anything!_

"So your name is Lucy, huh? What devil fruit do you have?" My attention immediately turned back towards Smoker.

"Devil Fruit!? I don't have anything like that!" I told him.

"If your trying to lie to me, it's not going to work. Now, speak! What powers do you have!" His grip tightened.

"I'm…not lying! My powers don't come from your devil fruits!" I was shocked at the realization of what I just said. I look back towards him and noticed a small grin appear on his face.

"What do you mean, your powers don't come from devil fruits. Where else could you get them from? Unless, your not from around here." I gulped as he had guessed correctly. I was now worried for what he was going to do to me. I stayed silent.

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time for you to tell me all of your secrets." he grinned.

"What do you mean? What are you going to do with me!" I questioned him.

"Hmph. I'm going to bring you back to base, and torture you into telling your deepest, darkest secrets." As he walked towards the marine ship, I was pulled along with him. I tried my best to escape his clutches, but had no strength. He's overpowering me.

 _Is this the end? Will I never be able to see my friends again? The guild? My team?_

Suddenly, a large fireball slammed straight into Smoker's face, causing me to fall onto the ground. _Could it be? Natsu!? It can't be though! How did he get here!_ My head jerks into the direction of the mysterious man who had just saved me. **Black hair.** My head drops down.

 _Not Natsu…_

"Damn you! How did you get here! FIRE-FIST ACE!"

 _Ace? Isn't that the name of Luffy's brother!?_

"Hehehehe. And what are you doing, Smoker. Becoming a womanizer? I never thought you would stoop so low?" Ace spoke.

"Tch. You wanna go, Ace?" Smoker got into a fighting stance.

"Nah, just came to say hi to my little brother. Never expected to run into you. I guess though, it's time to let you loose." He grinned and grabbed a hold of Smoker. He spun around and threw him onto the ship. The marines looked scared and decided to retreat.

"Thanks, nii-chan!" Luffy ran up to him with a large grin on his face.

"Say, Luffy. Who's the chick?" He pointed to me. I tried to get up, but I was still out of strength. Nami came over and helped me up.

"My name is Lucy. This may be hard to believe, but, I'm from a different world, and I need your help to get back."

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold on. Your telling me, that your from another world!" Ace eyes widened in shock.

"Hehehehe…hard to believe huh?" I shrugged and giggled. Knowing it would be hard to believe.

"That's amazing!"

"Wait. You believe me?!" Shocked, I wondered how he believed me.

"Not entirely. But, if Luffy trusts you, I'll trust you. So, what do you need help with?"

 **I know that the scar on Luffy's chest means that it's post Marineford Arc where Ace dies. However, Ace is such a bad ass and amazing character, that I had to put him in. I hope that you agree with me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Plan**

 **Lucy's POV**

"So, what do you need help with?" Ace asked me.

"I need to get a certain key from the Marines. I'm almost certain that they're keeping it at their base. We need to infiltrate their base and get the key, so I can go home." I explained. "But, I don't know how we'll do it."

"We could just do an all-out, full frontal attack! Nishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

"That's a great idea, Luffy! HAHAHA!" Ace fist bumped Luffy and they both laughed away.

"Well, I don't think it would work very well." Nami spoke up. "If we did that, they would bring out the entire base to fight us. We wouldn't win, no matter what we did."

"She's right you know. We have to think of a way to sneak inside the Base without getting noticed." Robin suggested. All of us began to think of ideas. Suddenly, I thought of something that might work.

"Hey guys. I think I have an idea." The group turned towards me, curious about what my plan would be. "Someone could take me prisoner."

"WHAT!" everyone yelled. The look of confusion and shock was on all of their faces.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Chopper yelled as he ran frantically, around the group.

"I'm not letting a lady put herself in so much danger!" Sanji mentioned, as he smoke another cigarette.

"Hold on, just listen to me." I grabbed everyone's attention, who were still skeptical of my plan. "One of us would bring me to the Base, dressed as one of the marine soldiers. Once we get passed their security they would most likely take us towards the dungeon. I can sense where the key is, so once we enter, I can pinpoint it's location. We escape from the guards, find the room with the key, get the key, and escape."

There was a moment of silence as everyone thought of the plan. "Honestly, that doesn't that bad." Nami spoke up, breaking the silence.

"I have to agree with Nami on this one. However, there is one question I have about the plan." Robin questioned.

"What is it?" I wondered.

"Who would take you in disguise?" She asked the group. The group went silent again. One person rose up and walked towards me.

"I'll do it." I was shocked that Ace would be the one to volunteer to take me.

"Are you sure? Your one of the most wanted men in the world!" Zoro mentioned.

"It's fine. Plus, I know my way around the prison area and most of the lay out. I've been there so many times, that I've started memorizing where they took me." Ace grinned.

"That's not something to be proud of." Usopp mentioned.

"Well, Ace. I guess I'll be in your care." I winked and gave a thumbs up. Ace just smiled.

"Don't worry. We'll find that key." Ace seemed to know that I was worried about this whole situation. He reminded me of Natsu, and how he reassured me when I was worried about a mission.

"Hey Nami," Nami turned towards me. "How long until we reach the Marine Base?"

"About 2 days if we keep this speed with no interruptions." she responded.

"Alright." I nodded and walked away.

The hours passed, and the afternoon soon gave way to the night. I could see all the stars and the moon. I looked up in the night sky and saw almost all of the Zodiac constellations. I brought out my keys so they could watch with me. Loke decided to pop out and appeared next to me.

"Hey, Loke. What are you up to?"

"Not much." There was a small silence.

"Nee, Loke. We're almost there. It's like I can almost feel the guild's presence with me." I looked up as the gentle breeze shifted through my hair. "I can't wait to see everyone again. However…"

"Your scared of leaving these people." I turn my head towards Loke and look down.

"Yes. I may have only known these people for a short time, but they've become like a second family to me. It'll be hard to leave them."

"I know it will be hard, but you have to return to the guild. Everyone is worried sick about you." Loke put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, you won't have to deal with this alone. All of us spirits are with you. You don't have to go through this alone."

"I know Loke. And I thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. I just hope we're doing the right thing."

~ 2 Days Later ~

"Hey everyone! We've arrived at the Marine Base." Nami yelled across the deck. I turned my attention towards the base. _It's a lot more complex than I expected._ Their building were probably twice as large if not not larger than our guild hall. I can't even imagine how complex the inside is.

Ace walked up to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You ready, Lucy?". I nodded with only slight confidence, but I wasn't about to show him that I was weak.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Tie me up!" Ace pulled my hands behind my back and put handcuffs on my wrists. I could definitely tell that these Marine shackles meant business. There was no way for me to escape their grasp. The more I moved, the tighter they got.

"I looked back at Ace and noticed that he had the Marine sailor uniform on. He even had his hair slicked back underneath the cap. This made me giggle a little bit.

"What are you laughing at!" Ace growled at me.

"That outfit doesn't fit your character at all! HAHAHAHA!" I noticed that he blushed a little bit. Probably from embarrassment.

"Let's go." Ace walked me down from the ship and onto the island. We walked for about an hour and finally arrived at the entrance to the base. We walked up to the two guards posted at the entrance. We were about to pass them when we were stopped.

"Halt! You may go no further!" One of the guards spoke. He frowned at us. I knew that if we made the wrong move, he would probably kill us on the spot.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed. I tried squirming out of the handcuffs, pretending I had just been caught.

"SHUT UP!" Ace slightly hit me. It wasn't that hard, but hard enough for it to leave a slight tingle. Now I know how Natsu feels when I kick him.

"Who is this." The other guard wondered.

"I've brought a prisoner. She's connected to the Straw Hat Pirates." Ace responded. I was surprised at how good his acting was. The guards looked at eachother. I was worried that they weren't going to believe us. Suddenly, the guards moved to the side and let us pass.

"You may go through. Two marines will meet up with you at the entrance and take you and the prisoner to the dungeons."

"Thank you." Ace pushed me through the door.

"We did it." I told him. I looked back as I saw a grin appear on his face.

"Nice acting. Can't believe they believed that."

"Same goes for you." I winked back at him. We went through the first hallway and met up with two Marine soldiers. One had short pink hair, like Natsu's, but looked quiet young to be a soldier. The one standing next to him had yellow hair. He was taller than the younger one, but for some reason, he walked with his back slanted forward. He also wore a pair of sunglasses.

"So she's the prisoner, huh?" The older one walked up to me.

"Yeah. She's affiliated with the Straw Hat Pirates. We thought she could give us information on them." Ace said with confidence.

"The Straw Hat Pirates you say! That means she knows Luffy-san!" The younger one spoke up. I noticed that he seemed oddly excited about Luffy. And anyways, why is he speaking his name so personally, It's like he knows him on a personal level.

"Yo! My name is Coby." The younger one introduced himself. "So, you know Luffy-san and the others?" I decided not to answer and turned away from him.

"ANSWER YOU DAMNED CRIMINAL!" The older one walked up to me and slapped me in the face. It was definitely harder than Ace's hit. It left a mark and a longing sting on my cheek. The soldiers started arguing with each other.

"Helmeppo-san. Don't hit her!"

"But she didn't answer you!"

"That doesn't mean you have to hit her."

"Hmph!"

The younger one turn towards me and sighed. "Sorry about him. He has emotional problems. Now, come this way and we'll lead you to your cell." I was surprised at how kind this soldier was. _Maybe not all the soldiers are the same. Maybe some even like Pirates._

As we walked through the halls, I began to get a certain feeling. **Magic. Celestial Magic.** I sensed the key was nearby. I had to notify Ace about this. I turned my head slightly back to notify Ace.

"Ace…" I whispered.

"What is it?" he whispered back.

"I sense the key."

"Where is it?"

"It's on the level above us."

"Alright. Now we just have to deal with these two bozos."

We inched closer to the two soldiers and Ace knocked them out by hitting them on the neck. He released my shackles and we ran towards the nearest staircase. I ran past a wooden door, and felt a strong, magical presence within. I paced back and stopped in front of the door.

"Is this it?" Ace asked me. I nodded. I put my hands on the door and was pushed back into the wall. "Are you alright?" Ace ran up to me, picking me up off the ground.

"Yeah." I got up and wiped the edge of my lip, which got cut during the 'attack'.

I got up and walked towards the door again, being careful not to touch it. "What happened?" Ace asked me.

"I don't know how they did it, but there's a spell on this door, refusing to let anyone pass." I responded.

"Can you break the barrier?"

"I believe so. I think I know a spell that could work. Stand back, I don't know what will happen." Ace stands back and I begin chanting the Ultimate Spell of the Stars.

 _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...All the stars, far and wide…_

 _Show me thy appearance...With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars…_

 _Aspect become complete...Open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine!_

 _ **Urano Metria!**_

The door shined with a golden light. As the light disappeared, a blue shield appeared on the door. The shield started to fade away.

"Wow you actually did it! Nice job!" Ace came up to the door and opened it.

"The key is definitely somewhere in here. You stay outside and stand guard in case someone comes. I'll go search." _I can feel it. Where is it!_ I look everywhere in the room, turning over every item I could. Suddenly, I feel the magic presence again. I turn towards a small corner of the room and find a small treasure chest. I pick up the chest and it begins to glow.

The chest opens, revealing the key. "ACE! I FOUND IT!"

"That's great! Now let's get going!" _I can finally go home. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla…I'll be back soon._

I began to walk towards the door, when I was startled by the sound of an alarm. The door shut closed with iron bars surrounding both sides.

"LUCY!" I could still hear Ace standing outside.

I ran to the door and saw Ace through an opening. "The key must have triggered an alarm when I picked it up." I started to hear voices heading our direction at a fast pace. _I have to do this. It's the only way._

"Ace you have to listen to me! You have to leave me!"

"WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY WOULD DO TO YOU IF THEY FOUND YOU! I'M GETTING YOU OUT OF HERE!" I could tell he was angry at my proposition.

"Ace! I have no choice. You can't break this door down!"

"Watch me!" I notice his hands on fire. I thought that melting the bars might work. But unfortunately, it failed. "DAMN! The door must be made of Anti-devil fruit material. I can't melt it!"

"Ace take the key back to the crew! It's the only way to make sure that they don't get it back!" I screamed at him.

"But what about you!" I saw that he was truly worried for me. But I didn't have time for that.

"If you don't take this key and leave, they'll get it back and hide it somewhere else with more barriers and more guards. This is our only chance. TAKE THE KEY AND LEAVE!"

I held out the key through the hole for him to grab. It was silent for a bit. The footsteps came closer. "ACE!"

"Tch." Ace grabbed the key from my hand. Before he left and turned back towards me. "Promise me that you'll get back out alive. Luffy couldn't stand it if you died. He would go on a rampage."

 _Trust me. He's not the only one who would._ "I promise. I'm stronger than I look. NOW GO!" I saw Ace run down the hall. I sighed in relief as he disappeared around the corner. I slide back down to my knees and tears started to trickle down my cheek. _I was too focused on getting home, that I didn't think of traps. Minna… I'm sorry…._

The doors were violently pushed open and I was immediately grabbed, pinned down, and chained by two guards.

"Well, well, well…What do we have here?" I looked up and saw a tall man with black hair. His uniform was a bit different than the normal soldiers. _He must be one of the higher ups._ "Now why don't you tell me why you were sneaking around this room, huh?" I didn't answer and looked away.

"Akainu sir. This girl is affiliated with the Straw Hat pirates. She must have been thieving for them."

"Ho! So you know the Straw hat's huh?" I noticed a small smirk on his face that sent shivers down my spine.

"Admiral Akainu! The golden key is gone!" I felt a sharp pain on my neck. The man's foot pounded into my skin. I coughed, his foot making it hard to breath.

"So…where's the key!" The pressure on my neck increased dramatically. I winced at the pain, trying not to scream.

"ANSWER ME!" I turned towards him, my eyes filled with anger. I spat on his face, angering him even more. However, after what happened next, I immediately regretted it. I suddenly felt heat on my neck. It felt like I was burning. It was too much too bear. I couldn't hold my screams in any longer.

It was like this for about a minute, but it felt like an eternity. I knew that this would leave a huge scar on my neck.

"Take this girl to the dungeons. In 2 days, we'll hold a public torture session of this girl. Those Straw hat's will surely come to rescue her. And when they do, we'll capture and execute every last one of those dam pirates."

 _*Minna… I'm sorry… Don't come…_

I couldn't keep hold of my consciousness any longer and darkness took hold.

 ***Minna - Everyone**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Rescue Mission**

 **Ace's POV**

The door slammed shut in front of me. "LUCY!" I ran to the door and saw Lucy through the small opening.

"The key must have triggered an alarm when I picked it up." Lucy explained. I could easily tell that she was in a state of panic. "Ace you have to listen to me! You have to leave me!"

"WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY WOULD DO TO YOU IF THEY FOUND YOU!" I was shocked that she would even suggest that. I knew that it was probably the only choice we had at this point, but I wasn't about to leave her here to be tortured. _I have to think of something. That's it! My fire!_ "I'M GETTING YOU OUT OF HERE!"

"Ace! I have no choice. You can't break this door down!" Tears started to form in her eyes. I was astonished that she would underestimate. Time to show her what I can really do. "Watch me!" My hands were lit on fire and I tried to melt the door. But, nothing happened. No matter how much power I put into it, it doesn't melt. I slammed my hands onto the door and cursed. "DAMN! The door must be made of Anti-devil fruit material. I can't melt it!"

"Ace take the key back to the crew! It's the only way to make sure that they don't get it back!" I heard Lucy say through the door.

"But what about you!" I started worrying and imagining what they would do to her if she was caught. _Most likely torture._

"If you don't take this key and leave, they'll get it back and hide it somewhere else with more barriers and more guards. This is our only chance. TAKE THE KEY AND LEAVE!" Tears now streamed down her face. I knew this was probably one of the hardest decisions she has made.

I had to think of something. Damn it! Why can't I think of anything. "ACE!" I growled at myself for being unable to protect one person.

"Tch." I grabbed the key from her hand. Before I left and turned around back towards Lucy. "Promise me that you'll get back out alive. Luffy couldn't stand it if you died. He would go on a rampage."

"I promise. I'm stronger than I look. NOW GO!" I ran behind the corner but stayed behind to hear what would become of her.

"Well, well, well…What do we have here?" This is bad. Akainu is the one who came. Lucy won't be able to handle this on her own! "Now why don't you tell me why you were sneaking around this room, huh?" I couldn't hear her respond. She must've gone quiet. I kept listening in on their conversation.

"Akainu sir. This girl is affiliated with the Straw Hat pirates. She must have been thieving for them."

"Ho! So you know the Straw hat's huh?" Akainu spoke. I knew this meant trouble for Lucy. being affiliated with one of the top criminals in the world is bad news.

"Admiral Akainu! The golden key is gone!" One of the guards spoke. I heard a loud stomp. Something bad was happening to her.

"So…where's the key!" There was silence for a few moments. She was still resisting.

"ANSWER ME!" I knew at this moment, that she had angered him. I suddenly felt immense heat coming from the other side of the wall. _He was using his Devil-Fruit powers on her!_

I heard screaming and laughing. This could only mean that Lucy was being tortured. My theory was correct.

"Take this girl to the dungeons. In 2 days, we'll hold a public torture session of this girl. Those Straw hat's will surely come to rescue her. And when they do, we'll capture and execute every last one of those damn pirates." I had to inform everyone. As they walked out of the room with an unconscious Lucy in hand, I ran the other direction to tell everyone the news.

I ran back to the group, pushing away any Marines that stood in my way. I arrived back at the ship and everyone turned in my direction, with confusion on their face. I breathed heavily as Luffy and the others surrounded me.

"Ace, you made it back!" Luffy smiled at me.

"But, where's Lucy?" Nami asked. Everyone then looked around me for her, but it was no use. They weren't going to find her with me.

I finally spoke. "She's been captured…" I sighed.

"EEHH!" The entire crew was shocked at what I had just uttered from my mouth.

"What do you mean she's been captured!" Chopper wondered.

Robin walked up to me and spoke. "Ace-san. Please tell us exactly what happened."

"We were able to find the key inside a room. Lucy told me to stand guard in case anybody came our way. She was able to find the key inside, however, it set off a trap. The doorway shut closed with material used to block my powers. I wasn't able to get her out. She told me to run away with the key, so I did. But, I stayed behind to hear what would become of her. Unfortunately, Akainu is the one who found her."

"Wait. Akainu! The general with the magma fruit!" Sanji said, worried for Lucy.

"Yeah. He asked her questions, but she didn't reply. It went silent for a few moments and then came a blood curdling scream from the doorway. Akainu must've used his Devil Fruit powers on her."

"How horrible." Usopp noted.

"And that's not all. Akainu is planning a public torture session in 2 days."

"Torture session!" Zoro exclaimed.

"He plans on using Lucy as bait to lure us to their base and capture us." I looked over towards Luffy and saw the anger in his eyes. He's worried for Lucy, and so am I. Anyone who angered Akainu is getting tortured like no tomorrow. I just hope she can withstand it.

"What are we gonna do now?" Brook asked the group. At this moment, Luffy walked towards the edge of the boat and stopped.

"We're getting her back." he said.

"Are you crazy! This is just a trap!" Nami exclaimed.

"Has that ever stopped us! When one of our friends were in danger, we did everything to save them. Why is Lucy any different!" Everyone, including myself, was shocked, but only for a moment. Then we all started to grin. The crew started voicing their opinions on the matter.

"Luffy's right!"

"We have to save her!"

"Lucy's our friend!"

"Then let's get going!"

Luffy walked back to the group and stood in the center. "Let's go save our friend."

"YEAH!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Attack**

~ 2 Days Later ~

 **With Lucy**

Darkness surrounded me. I was unable to move from the shackles that trapped my hands and legs. It's been two days since I last saw anyone. Bruises from the punches and kicks I received covered my body. Whip marks scarred my legs. Dried blood surrounded each and every single cut. The scar from when he melted my neck still stung.

Footsteps moved closer to my cell. I started to shiver in fright. _It was Akainu_. Every day, he would come in to my cell at the same time and beat me for answers. I haven't told him anything though. The metal bars squeaked open, and Akainu appeared in the doorway. He walked over to me and leaned over my body.

"It's about time you give me some answers." he ordered me. I looked away. I knew what was coming for me, but I couldn't tell him anything. "Fine, have it your way." Akainu's foot crashed into me chest and flew me into the brick wall. The kick blew the air out of my lungs and I started to cough. Droplets of blood scattered around the floor.

I shakily attempted to stand, but my body wouldn't listen and instead, I was frozen in place. I was suddenly forcible pulled by my hair. I winced at the pain.

"It's time for you to make your debut." I noticed a small grin on his face. _This can't be good._ Today was the day. The day of the public torture session I was about to receive. He dragged me out of my cell and up to the wall. I could see the entire front entrance area of the base.

Akainu strapped me to a large, metal pole with shackles on my hands and legs. "Now tell me, how do you know the Straw Hat Pirates." he always asked me the same questions every day. I was getting sick of this.

"Still being defiant, huh." Akainu nodded at one of the guards. I tried to see what he was planning, when I suddenly felt a sharp pain against my back. _They were whipping me!_ He whipped me about 5 times. I could feel the blood dripping down my back. "Would you care to answer now?"

I breathed heavily from the pain I just endured. "Trust me. Even if I…told you…you wouldn't believe me."

"What a shame…" he nodded again, and the whips lashed at my back. I could hear my screams echoing across the entire field. After another 5 lashes, I felt faint. I was losing too much blood. "I guess I'll have to resort to the extreme to get you to talk." I was confused and scared of what he meant.

He went into his jacket and pulled out a very familiar and precious item. _My Celestial Keys!_ My eyes widened in fright and anger. Akainu just grinned. _He was enjoying this._

"I wonder…are these objects important to you?" he looked back at me with a sly look in his eye.

"Tch." I glared at him with fire in my eyes.

"Now, what would happen if I melted them? I don't think you want that, now do you."

I pulled at my shackles, desperately trying to get free. I couldn't lose another one. Not after I lost Aquarius. I can't bear to see them harmed. Akainu just stood there and laughed. I noticed his hand glow red. "Stop it! Please! DON'T HARM THEM!"

*BOOM!*

An explosion caused the wall to shake. I look out onto the field and noticed 9 small figures running towards us. My eyes lit up with hope. _Everyone came for me._ But the hope didn't last long. _This was a trap._ They can't come here. Please escape!

"Looks like they came for you. Now it's my turn." Akainu, still holding her keys, walked away towards the battlefield.

"Please be safe, everyone." Tears fell down my face in a continuous flow.

 **With the Crew earlier that day**

 **Third Person**

"Are you guys ready?" Franky asked the group. Everyone gathered around and prepared for the fight.

"Let's go get our friend back." Luffy said with a serious look on his face. The crew nodded and departed the ship. As they got closer to the base, they heard screaming.

"That must be Lucy!" Chopper spoke.

"What is that bastard doing to her!" Sanji commented.

"We have to hurry!" Usopp noted.

"Hey guys…Where's Luffy and Ace?" Nami wondered. The group looked around and found that they didn't see their captain, or his brother anywhere.

"He must've gone ahead when he heard the scream." Robin added.

"Well let's not keep them waiting. Let's go!" Brook said.

When they arrived, they knew that Luffy had already been through here, as everything was destroyed and Marines were laid around the area. The crew found Luffy fighting the Marines, defeating one after another. They split up and started attacking the Marines.

 **With Nami**

Nami was surrounded by Marines. She pulled out her rod stick and created a thunder cloud above them. Rain fell and lightning struck each of the Marines, knocking them unconscious. "Don't underestimate me just because I'm a beautiful girl." She winked and continued to fight.

 **With Usopp**

Usopp hid behind the bushes that bordered the base. He grabbed his slingshot and used his special balls to defeat the Marines. "You will never be able to defeat the World's Greatest Sniper! HAHAHAHA!" He heard rustling and Marines burst up in front of him. "Uh…AAHH!"

 **With Sanji**

"You guys need lessons on how to treat ladies!" Sanji kicked them all out of his way. Even as he was surrounded my multiple brigades, he just kicked them to heaven. "That should teach ya!" He stood there and smoked another cigarette.

 **With Chopper**

Chopper ate one of his rumble balls and transformed. "Kung Fu Point!" He fought all the Marines around him using his Kung Fu Technique. "Just because I may look small, doesn't mean I'm not strong."

 **With Franky**

"SUPER!" Franky, as a cyborg, had an arsenal of weapons. "STRONG RIGHT!" His arm detached itself from his body, launching itself at the Marines. Franky then fired an actual rocket and blasted the Marines out of the way.

 **With Robin**

"Seis Fleur Clutch!" hands formed on the Marines body. They wrapped around their heads, breaking their necks. All of her opponents fell at once. Robin just smiled and went on to the next batch of Marines.

 **With Brook**

Brook brought out his violin and started playing lullaby music. All of the Marines fell asleep once the music reached their ears. "This is a delightful sight to see, even though I don't have any eyes. YOHOHOHO!"

 **With Zoro**

Zoro brought out his three swords and cut down any Marine that challenged him. He smirked and sheathed his swords. He looked around to try and find Luffy. He noticed a strange figure walking through the battlefield. _It's Akainu_.

 **With Luffy and Ace**

"Gomu-Gomu no, Rocket!" Luffy launched himself at the row of Marines in front of him. He landed back down and grinned.

"Nice one Luffy. Now watch this!" Ace shot fireballs out of his hands and created a ring of fire around a group of Marines.

"HOOOO! Great Ace!" Luffy smiled as he fist bumped Ace. A large figure appeared in the corner of their eyes. They turned their attention towards the figure and immediately prepared to fight.

"So you've finally arrived, Straw Hat." Akainu appeared in front of the brothers.

"What have you done with Lucy!" Luffy asked, with anger imbedded in his face.

"Why would I tell you anything?" Akainu puts both of his fists into the air and fires a great number of magma fists into the sky. "*RYUSEI KAZAN!" The magma rained down on the brothers.

"Woah!" Luffy jumped all around the area, dodging the magma fists.

"You alright, Luffy?" Ace wondered with a smile, confident in his brother's ability.

"Of course! Now let's go kick some butt!" Luffy raced towards Akainu and jumped into the air. "GOMU-GOMU NO ONO!" Luffy's leg stretches and is raised into the air. He brings it down with extreme force, getting a direct hit on Akainu.

"My turn." Ace's fist lit on fire and burst out into a column of flames. "HIKEN!"

"Now answer us! What did you do to Lucy!" Ace asked with a flame burning in his eyes.

"Hmph. See for yourself." Akainu pointed to the top of the wall. The brothers looked over to the wall, and what they saw, made their blood boil. Lucy was bound to a metal pole, her head hanging. It looked like she was dead.

"WHY YOU!" Ace's entire body was set aflame. He charged at Akainu, punching him in the stomach, sending him flying.

"GOMU-GOMU NO GATLING!" Hundreds of arms shot out from Luffy's body and struck Akainu multiple times.

"Hehehe…That's all you got?" Akainu stood up, the brother's shocked at the sight they saw. "You barely scratched me."

The brother's step back a little as Akainu walked towards them. "What, you scared of me now that you can't do anything to me? Well then, I guess I'll have to make the next move." Akainu stopped and readied his fist for a punch. "DAI FUNKA!" A large fist of magma shot out of his fist, heading straight towards Luffy and Ace.

"ONI GIRI!" Three swords, somehow, cut through the magma heading towards the brothers, splitting it apart, causing it to splash everywhere in the area.

"Zoro!" Luffy smiled.

"Yo!"

"Looks like you need some help!" Luffy and Ace turned around and saw the Straw Hat crew behind them.

"Luffy, we'll handle things here." Nami spoke with a hand on her waist, showing off her confidence.

"Hmph. Alright! Ace, let's go get Lucy back!" Luffy started running in the direction of Lucy.

"Luffy, hold on! Are you sure they can handle it? We both were barely able to scratch him!" Ace said while running after Luffy.

Luffy turned around and faced Ace. He gave him a huge grin. "If they couldn't handle it, they wouldn't be in my crew."

Ace sighed. "Geez. You can be such a handful sometimes."

 _Hold one Lucy. We're coming._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Life or Death**

 **With the Guild**

It's been 5 days since the guild was able to contact Lucy. Natsu began to wonder, how much longer she'll be away. The guild began to worry about him, as he rarely came to the guild these days. Today was one of those rare days that he actually came. Even though he was in the guild, he was always in a depressed state.

Mavis and Makarov were talking to each other in his office, thinking of ways to create a portal to the other world.

"There's no spells recorded in any of the books in the library that could help us." Mavis looked down as she was worried for the blonde.

"Don't fret about it too much, First. This situation seems to be beyond our capabilities and knowledge." Makarov began walking to the main hall of the guild.

Suddenly, a golden light appeared in the middle of the hall. It formed a large magic circle on the ground. Everyone walked up to the circle, curious as to what caused it.

"I've never seen these runes before. Could this spell be something that no one's discovered before?" Levy wondered as she scanned and studied the circle. A hologram appeared, startling everyone.

A figure appeared in the hologram, a young blonde, laying on the ground, beaten and bruised.

"LUCY!" Natsu recognized the figure immediately. Everyone studied her form, their blood boiling with each look.

"It seems a portal has opened up, even without our magic." Mavis walked up to the group.

"I WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! MINNA!" The hologram of Lucy yelled. She fell down to her knees and cried.

"You must go, bring Lucy home." Makarov noted, pointing to Natsu's Team. They all nodded and jumped through the portal, finding themselves in the midst of a battle.

 **With Luffy a few hours before**

Luffy and Ace rushed towards Lucy's position. Strangely enough, the closer they got to Lucy, the amount of Marines lessened. This made Ace cautious on moving forward. As they reached the top of the wall, Luffy stopped and stared at Lucy's condition.

Blood dripped from her head, forming a dark, red pool underneath her dangling feet. Her limbs, dangled with no strength left in the muscles. Lifeless eyes, with no hope left, looked down with death in near sight. Purple bruises covered her arms. Large gashes formed on her legs and chest.

"Lucy…" Luffy stood as he watched her body, dangle from side to side. A shadow crept over his face. Ace ran up and saw the situation.

"Damn! If only I had stayed there. Maybe I could've stopped all this from happening." Ace punched the ground.

"Ace…" A small, weak voice pierced through the brother's ears. Their attention went towards the blonde, who made small movements. Ace ran behind her, trying to melt the handcuffs that bound her.

"Hold on. We'll get you out of here." Ace struggled to get the handcuffs off of her. Lucy tilted her head up and saw Luffy standing in front her, punching the guards that went near her.

"Luffy…"

"Oi, Ace! Have you gotten those chains off yet!" Luffy punched another guard.

"Not yet, they must be made of seastone! Damn the Marines!" more soldiers came up and chased them off, unfortunately, away from Lucy. "They're separating us!"

"We have to get back to her!" Luffy fought every Marine that came up, when suddenly, they decided to retreat back to Lucy. The brother's followed them in order to get back to their wizard friend.

 _Something is off. Why would they suddenly retreat? Unless… OH NO!_ "LUFFY! RUN! IT'S A TRAP!"

"Huh?" The brother's had no time to react when a cage made of seastone crashed down, trapping them inside. "What happened. What do we do now!"

"They used Lucy as bait to get to us. How did I not see this coming!" Lucy heard Ace and Luffy's struggle and turned her attention towards them.

"Luffy… Ace… No more…" _I have to escape! I can't let them get into danger because of me!_ Lucy froze as she heard footsteps nearing her position. "Aka…inu…" The name barely made it out of her mouth.

"You! What happened to my crew!" Luffy yelled as he grabbed the bars and tried to push himself through.

"Those weaklings! Hah! They never stood a chance against me!"

"What did you do to them!"

Akainu grinned. "They're on the battlefield. DYING!" Luffy went into a rage and banged his fists against every bar in the cage. Ace had calmed him down after a while.

"Now let's get down to business shall we, Straw Hat?" Akainu walked behind Lucy and uncuffed her. He grabbed Lucy by the hair, causing a small 'Kya' to escape Lucy's lips. He threw her to the ground, making her cough up blood.

"Why you!" Ace growled at the sight. "What do you plan to do to her!"

"Hold her down." Akainu pointed to two of the guards that were with him. They grabbed her by the arms and held them back. Lucy's head hung down from her scarred neck. The blonde shivered, as a long steel blade brushed up against her neck. Her eyes widened, breath quickened, sweat dripping.

Akainu tilted his head towards the brother's. "It's time for a public execution. HAHAHAHA!" Luffy and Ace attempted to burst through the cage, but to no avail. Akainu held his sword up high, making it shimmer in the light. Lucy closed her eyes, tears streaming non-stop from her eyes.

 _Is this the end? Am I never gonna see my guildmates again? No, I don't want to die. I want to see them!_

"I WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! MINNA!"

Akainu swung the sword, but was thrown back by a bright, golden light. FLames burst through and punched Akainu in the face. Lucy eyes widened by the bright red flame that appeared in front of her. _Could it be? Natsu…_

Lucy turned her head next to her and saw the guards being encased in ice. _Gray?_ Screams were heard all around her, as swords came crashing down. _Erza?_ A strong gust of wind surrounded Lucy and blew away the guards surrounding her. _Wendy?_ Lucy struggled to look up, wincing at the pain from the wounds.

The blonde was finally able to look up and noticed 5 figures shadows standing in the sun. Lucy teared up as she recognized the 5 figures.

 **"Yo, Lucy! Ready to come home?"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A Familiar Face Returns**

Akainu swung the sword but was thrown back by a bright, golden light. Flames burst through and punched Akainu in the face. Lucy's eyes widened by the bright red flame that appeared in front of her. _Could it be? Natsu…_

Lucy turned her head next to her and saw the guards being encased in ice. _Gray?_ Screams were heard all around her, as swords came crashing down. _Erza?_ A strong gust of wind surrounded Lucy and blew away the guards surrounding her. _Wendy?_ Lucy struggled to look up, wincing at the pain from the wounds.

The blonde was finally able to look up and noticed 5 figure's shadows standing in the sun. Lucy teared up as she recognized the 5 figures.

"Yo, Lucy! Ready to come home?" The pinkette stood in front of the blonde, giving her a large toothy grin. Lucy smiled in happiness upon seeing her friends once more. Natsu growled when he saw the state that Lucy was in. Blood oozed from her back, chest, and head. Bruises covered her body. "Wendy, heal Lucy."

Wendy nodded. "Right."

"Wendy…" Lucy smiled as the small bluenette came over and began to heal her. Her hands glowed green as an aura of relaxation enveloped the blonde.

"That's for helping Lucy. We really appreciate it." The red-haired wizard smiled at the brother's causing Luffy to grin as well.

"No problem. She's a friend of ours, we'd do anything for our friends." Erza smiled back and returned to the fight. "Ace, let us join as well."

"Let's go cause some damage, Luffy." Ace and Luffy rushed towards the group. The Marines were diminishing in numbers when the ground started getting covered in magma. Luffy turned their attention to the other side of the wall and noticed Akainu rise in anger.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Luffy turned to Ace and smirked. The brothers walked up to Natsu and put a hand on his shoulder.

Natsu turned around and found Luffy and Ace behind him. "You two are-"

"No time for that. We have a bigger problem to deal with." Ace pointed towards Akainu. "Wanna fight together?" Natsu smirked.

"Sure. Let's beat this guy down!"

Natsu, Luffy, and Ace rushed towards Akainu. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu's fist lit on fire and punched him in the chest.

"Nice! My turn! HIGAN!" Ace pointed his fingers in the shape of a gun at Akainu, and shot fireballs at his body, burning Akainu.

"GOMU-GOMU NO…BAZOOKA!' Luffy pushes his palms at Akainu, sending him flying into the air. Luffy, Ace, and Natsu smacked hands and grinned at each other, giving themselves compliments about their fight.

After the fight, the gang of pirates and wizards ran back to Lucy and Wendy. Wendy sat on her knees, next to Lucy's body, crying.

"Why are you crying?" Ace wondered. Wendy looked up at the group, her eyes red from the tears.

"H-Her wounds are…too deep for…me to heal. She's lost too much blood. SHE MIGHT NOT MAKE IT!" Wendy bawled her eyes after informing her team.

Gray's eyes widened in horror. "No way…"

"Is there any way to heal her?"

"Let me help as well!" A small voice squeaked in the distance behind them. The entire group turned around and saw Chopper and the rest of the Straw Hat's gathering. Luffy ran up to them, stretched his arms and gave them a huge hug.

"Can you really heal her?" Happy wondered.

"I need some medical tools to do it though."

"Let's bring her back to the guild," Erza commented.

"Let's go, hurry!" Wendy pointed to the portal, that was still connected to the guild hall. Natsu picked up Lucy and they all jumped through, shocking the guild when they came through. Voices spoke in concern for the blonde.

"Lu-chan!"

"What happened to her?!"

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Get her to the infirmary! NOW!" Makarov's voice rang through the hall. "I'll get Porlyusica to come here."

Natsu carried Lucy to the infirmary where they waited for Porlyusica to arrive. The pink-haired healer came into the room with a look of anger on her face. "ANYONE WHO'S NOT A DOCTOR GET OUT NOW!" Everyone except Wendy and Chopper left the room.

2 hours of waiting, and the group of healers walked out with their heads down. "Is she going to be alright, Porlyusica?" Makarov wondered.

"She has several broken bones, multiple lacerations, and a large amount of blood loss. It's a miracle she's survived this long."

"Will she live?" Natsu wondered tears about to fall from his eyes.

Porlyusica sighed. "We've done all that we could. All we can do now is hope that she has the will to live."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Epilogue**

It's been a week since Lucy returned to the guild with the Straw Hat pirates. The guild was relieved when they found Lucy again. Things have changed a bit since the blonde's return. Natsu basically lives at the guild now, he never leaves. Mavis informed the Straw Hats that their ship is being protected by a very strong barrier. The crew was happy to hear that their ship was safe. And many of the guild members were out on jobs. The only ones in the guild were the Straw Hats and Team Natsu.

However, one thing hasn't changed. Lucy still hasn't woken up. Most of her wounds have healed except for the scar on her neck and some cuts on her back. She lays unconscious on the hospital bed in the infirmary. Even though Lucy had returned, the guild wasn't the same without her. They missed her.

Team Natsu sat at one of the tables in the guild, discussing their next job. "What kind of job should we get this time?" Happy wondered, happily eating his fish.

"There's one that I've been thinking of," Erza spoke up. The group, except Natsu, looked up at Erza.

"What is it this time?" Gray pondered, with a serious look on his face.

"We have to defeat a group of dark wizards that have been threatening a village. The pay is about 200,000 Jewels, 50,000 Jewels for each of us." Erza explained.

"That almost sounds too easy. I'm in!" The ice-mage gave a thumbs up while grinning. A loud smack was heard at the table. Their attention turned towards Natsu, who seemed upset.

"Easy… Do you remember what happened the last time we faced against dark wizards!" The team went silent. They knew that Natsu still blamed himself for what happened to Lucy.

"It's not like we're facing against a whole guild, just a couple of gangsters," Gray spoke.

"I'm not willing to risk it happening again, Ice-Pick!" Natsu growled as he quickly stood up from his seat. This, of course, angered Gray.

"Wanna go, Flame Brain!" Gray readied his ice magic when Natsu turned around and walked up towards the infirmary.

"Gray, sit down." Gray shivered from hearing Erza's voice and did as he was told. They both sat at the table in silence.

Nami walked up to the group. "What's wrong with Natsu?" The team looked down with heavy hearts.

"Natsu blames himself for what happened to Lucy. Ever since she disappeared, he's been so depressed." Erza explained.

"I just hope that Lucy wakes soon, for all of our sakes." Happy looked up towards the infirmary.

 **In the Infirmary**

Natsu opened the door and found an unconscious Lucy in bed. The pinkette walked up to her and took her hand. "I'm sorry. It's my fault this happened to you." A small tear fell down his cheek. At that exact moment, Lucy stirred.

Natsu's eyes widened as he saw the blonde slowly open her eyes. Tears streamed down his face as he saw his teammate alive. Lucy slowly blinked and turned to face Natsu. The blonde gave a slight smile as Natsu continued to cry.

"Lucy, I'm sorry this happened to you. If I had noticed the wizard beforehand, you wouldn't have had to go through so much trouble." Lucy raised her hand and set it on top of his.

"It's not your fault, Natsu. No one could've predicted what happened. If anything, it's mine for not paying enough attention to my surroundings." Natsu grinned.

"Right! Everyone has to know that you're awake! I'll run down and get them!" Natsu ran down the stairs to the main guild hall causing everyone to turn towards him.

"What's up man, you look out of breath," Zoro asked the pinkette.

Natsu took a deep breath and yelled. "It's Lucy!"

Everyone got up from their seats with a worried expression on their faces. "What happened to her! Is she alright!"

"Lucy…is…AWAKE!" Natsu smiled.

"Is that true!" Ace questioned.

"Yeah…"

Luffy had a huge smile on his face. "Let's go see her right now!" Luffy ran towards the infirmary but was pulled back by Chopper.

"Hold on Luffy."

"What's the big idea, Chopper!"

"Lucy just woke up from being unconscious for more than a week. She's most likely not up to her full strength." Robin explained.

"I need to make sure that her vitals are alright," Chopper added.

"I still don't quite get it but, you're saying that after you check her, I can see her?!" Luffy's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah." Chopper noted with slight confusion in his face.

"Nishishishi, then get going Chopper."

"I'll help as well." Wendy got up from her seat and walked with Chopper to the infirmary.

With Wendy and Chopper

Wendy and Chopper walked into the room and saw Lucy wide awake, laying in the bed. "Hi Lucy, how are you feeling?"

"Wendy! It's so nice to see you again. And to answer your question, I'm feeling fine." Lucy's eyes widened in excitement.

"Nothing hurts anywhere?" The small reindeer questioned the blonde.

"My body is a bit sore in legs, but that's it. Nothing else hurts or bothers me." Lucy smiled.

"Lucy, are you up to meeting everyone?" Wendy asked her. Lucy turned her head towards the bluenette. She nodded and smiled,

"Of course, I'd love to see everyone." Wendy and Chopper left the infirmary to let everyone know.

"Guys! You can go see her now!" Chopper told the group. At that instant, Luffy rushed towards the infirmary with a huge grin on his face. Everyone giggled and followed after him in an orderly manner.

The infirmary doors burst open with a jumping Luffy entering at full speed. "LUCY!"

The blonde is shocked when Luffy jumps towards her bed. "Woah! Hold on! Hold on, Luffy!" Luffy landed on top of her bed, causing Lucy to bounce out of the bed. "KYA!"

"Oi!"

"Owww!" Nami pulled Luffy off of Lucy's bed by the ear and slammed him onto the floor.

"What do you think you're doing to her. She just woke up!"

"Hehehehehe…Sorry…"

"How ya doing, Lucy?" Ace walked up to the front of the bed, looking at Lucy.

"Ace…I'm doing just fine. Thanks for worrying." The blonde responded with a slight smile. Everyone stood, surrounding Lucy's bed, smiling at the return of their Celestial Wizard.

 _I'm home_

 **3 days later**

Lucy was finally able to get out of the infirmary and joined everyone downstairs in the main hall. The pinkette and straw hat waved at the blonde, who was walking down the stairs.

"Hey, guys!" Lucy sat down with her group of friends and chatted away for the next hour. Makarov came out of his office and attempted to jump on the balcony, but hit his head instead. In the end, he just decided to climb the railing to the top.

"Alright children!" The guild turned their attention towards the old guild master, standing at the top of the second floor. "In celebration of Lucy's safe return to Fairy Tail and the arrival of new friends, we shall have a party! FAIRY TAIL STYLE!" Everyone cheered and wasted no time in starting the party.

 **Nami and Cana**

Cana was busy having a drinking competition with some of the males of the group.

"I'm done~"

"No more~"

"Is that all you got! Ha! You guys are weak! Is there anyone here could possibly defeat me?!"

"You haven't challenged me before." Cana turned around on her stool to face Nami.

"What, you think you can beat me at my own game?" Cana raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Try me!" Nami and Cana sat on the stools, drinking barrel after barrel of alcohol.

 **Sanji and Brook**

"Mira-swaaan~!" Sanji, with hearts in his eyes, drifted over to Mira by the bar with Brook.

"Ah, Sanji-san, Brook-san."

"Mira-san, I have one question for you." The skeleton walked up to the bar.

"Hm?" Mira tilted her head towards Brook.

"Please let me look at your panties."

Almost instantly, Mira responded. "No."

"Gah…" Brook was left standing, frozen with his jaw unhinged.

"Oh, by the way, Sanji-san?"

"Yas~!"

"The recipe you gave me for the guild is absolutely delicious. You have to teach me more recipes, or you could stay in the guild and be our cook!"

"I would love to cook more recipes for you, but I'm afraid I can't stay here. Yes, the crew is about on the odd side, but without them, I probably would still be a lonely cook in a seaside restaurant."

"That's too bad."

 **Chopper and Wendy**

"So you've memorized all the herbs in your world!" Wendy got excited.

"Well, not all them, but most of them. I need to be able to help people on the fly. I wish I had your powers, Wendy. Then I could help more people faster."

"On the contrary, I would love to have your knowledge."

"Complimenting me won't make me happy, baka~!"

 **Zoro and Erza**

"Lucy's told me that you're quite the swordsmen." Zoro walked up to Erza.

"I guess you could say that. By the looks of it and your three swords, I say you're a swordsman as well?" Erza sat there, eating her strawberry cake.

"He. Aim to be to the top one too. Wanna battle?" The guild went silent, as they thought it was crazy that someone would even think of challenging Erza.

"Hmph. Fine with me. But let's take it outside."

Erza and Zoro walked outside, followed by the rest of the guild. Erza transformed into her Ataraxia Armor which takes the form of a beautiful, white revealing gown with a hem sprouting from it and a red collar, being tied with a red and gold belt that resembles an obi. The upper part of the dress includes red and white shoulderless sleeves and a rose decoration on the user's left hand, while the foot wearings are a pair of red and gold knee-high heel boots. In addition to all of this, the armor consists of swords being used for various purposes, albeit primarily as wings, adding to the peculiarity.

Erza commanded her swords to attack Zoro, and they took off at lightning speed. Zoro amazing dodged every one. Zoro went on the attack. He unleashed the onigiri three-sword style move and rushed towards Erza. Surprisingly, Erza dodged it as well. The fight continued like this for the next hour. Afterward, both admitted that it was a draw.

"Seems like we're evenly matched." Erza smiled.

"Hmph, not for long. I'll get stronger, and we'll battle again."

"Fine with me." They shook hands and went back inside the guild.

 **Franky and Elfman**

"Being a cyborg is MANLY!" Elfman smiled as he punched Franky in the stomach.

"It's SUPER!"

Elman joined Franky in his usual pose. "IT'S SUPER MANLY!" They both laughed together.

 **Robin and Levy**

"Your world has such a fascinating history." Robin walked with Levy outside of the library. "You really don't mind if I borrow this book?"

"It's fine. I've read it so many times, I've memorized it. It's fun to know that there's someone else out there who also loves to read. You probably already noticed that this guild most likely wouldn't choose a good book over a great adventure." Levy shrugged.

"I have the same problem with the crew." Robin grinned.

 **Luffy, Ace, and Natsu**

All three of them, sat at a table in the hall, eating to their heart's content. "Looks like I've found someone who can eat as much as Luffy and I."

"Hehehe." The three enjoyed their meals, demolishing about 5 feasts worth of food. Their mouths hung to the side of their face and their bellies were stuffed to the size of an elephant.

 **Lucy's POV**

Everyone seems to be having a great time. At first, I was a little reluctant, having the Straw Hat's meet Fairy Tail, but I guess I was wrong to doubt. They seem to be getting along with each other just fine.

Hours past and the afternoon gave way into the night. It was time for the Straw Hats departure. I got up onto one of the tables and got everyone's attention.

"It's been such a great celebration, but I'm afraid it's time for the Straw Hats to leave." Everyone gave a large and a bit depressing 'aww'. I knew that it was going to be hard to separate from the friends that I've just made, but I had a feeling we would meet again at some point.

"I command all time and space, to open a portal to the world. OPEN! GATE OF DIMENSIONS!" A large golden portal opened in front of me, revealing the Straw Hats ship, Thousand Sunny. Everyone said their goodbyes as they prepared their leave.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Bye Cana-san. It may have been a draw this time, but I promise you, I'll out drink you next time."

"You're on!"

 **XXXXXXXX**

"I'll make sure to create more recipes for you next time, Mira-swan!"

"Can I play my violin with you, next time, Mira-san?"

"I would love that Brook-san."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Make sure to tell me more herbs Chopper-san!"

"I'll definitely study super hard to impress you, Wendy-san!"

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Next time, I'll defeat you, Erza."

"We'll see about that, Zoro-san."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Remember to stay SUPER MANLY, Elfman."

"You got it."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"I'll bring books from my world next time we meet, Levy-san."

"I would love that, Robin-san!"

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Ace, fight me next time. Let's see who has more firepower!"

"You're on, Natsu. But I think I already know who's gonna win."

"Hmph. You're underestimating me."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Luffy, thanks for everything. I couldn't have done anything without you. Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem, Lucy. Anything for a friend. Hey, next time, show me some more of your spirits, okay?"

Lucy giggles. "Fine by me."

"Nishishishi. Let's go, Minna!"

"We'll meet again, right Luffy!"

"Of course!"

The Straw Hat crew left through the portal, and the image disappeared.

"Well, looks like everything is back to normal…" I sighed as I turned back to face my team.

"Lucy, shall we go on a job?" I smiled as I ran up to them. "MM!"

 _Thank you, Luffy. One day, we will meet again. And when we do, let's go on more adventures together, shall we?_


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **Thank you all so much for your support. I never could've expected my story to be popular. I always thought that my writing was horrible,** **and no one would enjoy reading them. But thanks to everyone, I've gained the courage to write fanfictions! I had so much fun writing about the different characters and their interactions with each other with all of their different personalities. I really hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm planning on creating more stories on Fairy Tail and many different Animes in the future, so expect more material coming soon. Again, thanks everyone for your support!**


End file.
